Chapter 162
The Busters' Terrifying Might III is the one-hundred sixty-second chapter of the Freezing manga series, first chapter of Volume 24 and the twentieth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Ticy breaks away from Jessica's grasp, but she is quickly overwhelmed by Jessica's High End Skills. Ticy fully taps into her transcendent might and block a particle cannon from Isabella. However, is is all for naught as Jessica reads Ticy's elusive movements and severs her arms. Ticy has been defeated and Abel foolishly rushes to her aid, only for Isabella to cut of his leg. Isabella takes Abel hostage and begins to disrobe while mounting him. Summary Upon Ticy Phenyl's defeat at Jessica Edwin's hands, the slender Buster has not a scratch on her while she lifts Ticy aloft by the head. Everyone is astonished that Ticy lost, and Isabella Lucas wonders if Ticy was supposed to have saved the day. The angered Pandora releases herself from Jessica's grasp with a kick though Jessica easily dodges by transitioning into the Tempest Turn. Ticy draws her Volt Weapon and attacks twice; Jessica easily steps away with two Accel Turns before slashing Ticy's back. She immediately shifts into a Tempest Turn combination and slashes Ticy again on two fronts. Arnett McMillan and Elizabeth Mably cannot understand why Ticy is losing. Her Illusion Turn outclasses the Accel-Tempest, and as a teleporting technique, no other High End Skill should actually beat it in speed. Elizabeth urges Ticy to show them what she can truly do as Chiffon Fairchild's successor. Ticy's eyes glow and she releases the wings of transcendence, which takes Jessica a bit off guard. Elizabeth explains the transcendental phenomenon while Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer L. Bridget are surprised that Ticy had achieved transcendence. Isabella thinks nothing of it, just being another flashy move, and she fires a particle cannon at the Genetics Pandora. However, Ticy's enhanced Volt Weapon is able to block the attack without the slightest bit of chipping. Before the Busters can attack again, Ticy begins her evasive maneuvers with the Illusion Turn to confuse her enemies, who now cannot lock onto her location and attack. Elizabeth proposes a theory of how transcendence affects the Stigmata of a Pandora who has achieved it, and Ticy's control of that power will allow her to crush dozens of Humanoid Forms in the future. She brags that The Busters will shortly be immersed in fear. Ticy prepares to finally attack, but Jessica has been in too many battles; she has watched Ticy's technique and predictable movements long enough. Jessica elbows Ticy in the face the second she comes out of her Illusion Turn. The Genetics Pandora are flabbergasted to see the Illusion Turn defeated and Ticy repelled by a single attack. Jessica quickly summons both of her knives and stabs them at the base of Ticy's shoulders. Slicing up in a single, fluid motion, Jessica severs Ticy's arms and the girl crashes onto the ground. Isabella steps on Ticy's face, adding insult to injury. Isabella wryly notes that certain girls have been gifted with advancements, hence Ticy's abilities, but all that really matters is how much Stigmatic material a Pandora has; the transcendent Ticy did not have enough to match the Plasma Stigmata. Seeing Ticy defeated, Abel rushes to her side, but a smiling Isabella cuts off his leg with one of her cannons. Abel falls to the ground and screams in pain, inches away from Ticy. Infuriated, Satellizer draws her weapon, but is stopped when Isabella threatens to blow off Abel's head. Isabella swears that she doesn't know what any of them are actually doing since the Genetics boys and girls don't have the slightest chance of winning. Beginning to disrobe, Isabella expresses that she loves seeing her helpless victims continuing to squirm until she crushes them, taking complete ecstasy in their pain, misery, and fruitless efforts. Isabella then proceeds to remove her underwear and she mounts Abel. She wants a helpless Ticy to watch closely as she makes Abel "hers." Continuity In this chapter, Isabella Lucas is shown to have five Plasma Stigmata on her back, but in Chapter 153, she was shown to boast seven Plasma Stigmata. Event Notes *Ticy Phenyl continues her battle against Isabella Lucas and Jessica Edwin and loses again. *Satellizer, Arnett, and Kazuya learn of Ticy's transcendence. *The Illusion Turn is defeated for the first time. *Jessica severs Ticy's arms. *Isabella cuts off Abel's leg and takes him hostage. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters